yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trashborn Trio
Each being of branded trash is born with an archetype. There is the Destroyer, the Fool, and the Trashborn. The Fool believes it is the true Trashborn. The Destroyer hopes to kill the Fool, believing that the Fool is the true Trashborn, with ambitions to claim its title. The Trashborn manipulates both from behind the scenes, knowing they will be the first to have their brand wiped and be obliterated. The Fool Trash beings born with the Fool archetype are the easiest to pinpoint. All Fools have trouble hiding behind the facade of an actual human being, and are thus very easy to spot. There have been many scandals in the past about corrupt officials being the Fool, yet there has only been one known Fool in the past 70 years: King Trump. King Trump is the usurper of The Democratic People's Republic of Trump, formerly known as the United States of America. Since his rise to power, the nation has grown in both size and power, yet has grown polluted by metaphorical trash in the process. He roams his nation in the Trump Spidertower™, a large tower mounted upon a base that is outfitted with 8 robotic spider legs. The Destroyer The Destroyer archetype prides itself on it's quick wit, High level scheming, and Class S Pandering abilities. Often times in history, the Destroyer is closer to the Fool than it realizes. The Destroyer is often described as having a monotonous voice, and the ability to turn weak-willed people into stone by engaging in eye-contact. It won't resist to say anything that might gain it an additional minion to spur the trash uprising. While not disclosed to the public, the current Destroyer is Hillary Clinton. Hillary Clinton is what initially appears to be a terminator-like robot draped in a tarp made of stolen scraps of human skin sewn together. However, she is proven to be a biological lifeform due to the fact that she rose to power when she eliminated King Trumps previous wife and lay her eggs on his face. She is now King Trump's current wife. The Trashborn The trashiest archetype of all, the Trashborn manipulates both the Destroyer and the Fool from the shadows, often times disguising itself as the true Fool to pander to the Destroyer and the Fool's perception of each other. No Trashborn has ever succeeded in engulfing the land in trash, yet the newest Trashborn wishes to do what no other Trashborn has done before. This Trashborn is Alex Mahan. Alex Mahan is a 30-year-old virgin who is obsessed with anime and teenage girls. He finds nothing wrong with pedophilia, yet always denies that he is a pedophile. He is known for making the game Yandere Simulator, widely regarded as one of the trashiest games of all time. Instead of throwing a hissy-fit on 4-chan as he would have done before, he instead embraced it as proof that he was the true Trashborn. Category:THE DEV MUST DIE Fanon Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's pages Category:Chariot Dude's pages Category:True Ending Fanon